The end goal of the proposed program is to provide training through a truly multidisciplinary design course where engineering students and physical therapist students at the University of North Florida work together to design, fabricate, and test adaptive technology targeting postural control, mobility, social participation, and quality of lifefor children with developmental disabilities. As part of this program students will gain an increased appreciation of the diverse roles and contributions from different disciplines in the context of advanced rehabilitation technology development for pediatric applications. This program will enhance students training through a hands-on, interprofessional, and translational design experience focused on complete working prototypes that meet clinical and community needs. The specific program aims are: (1) To identify and describe various assistive technology solutions for functional limitations for a variety of developmental disabilities. (2) To develop sklls to function as a member of a multidisciplinary team including effective communication across disciplines and people first language, behavior and sensitivity during clinical observations with clients. (3) To identify, formulate, and solve engineering problems utilizing a family-centered functional approach to the assessment of assistive technology needs including cultural uniqueness as applied to ethnic and cultural minorities. (4) To understand the professional, legal, and ethical responsibility of interacting with a client in a professional capacity related t providing assistive technology devices and services. (5) To describe the process utilized to develop product concepts, specifications, prototyping, testing, and fabrication of an assistive technology finished product. (6) To compare and contrast the gaps between engineering and rehabilitation theory and reality.